¡Siempre listos!
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Su madre cree que unirse al Movimiento Scout será bueno para él. Sherlock podría listar más de una veintena de razones por las cuales la simple idea de él necesitando unirse a los niños exploradores le parece absolutamente ridícula. Pero quizás haya algo en ese lugar que le haga cambiar de opinión. O tal vez ese algo sea un alguien. Teenlock.


**Fic escrito **(con mucho retraso) **para el Santa Secreto 2013/2014 del foro "I am SHER locked (SLASH)"**

.

**_Notas de la autora: _**¡Feliz navidad, _NariInverse_! Siento mucho el retraso y espero que te guste.*se va corriendo*

**_Notas del fic: _**Tomé detalles del movimiento scout de mi país (Venezuela) y algunos otros del británico. Me disculpo de antemano por si alguien experto en el tema lee esto y se horroriza. Imaginemos que todo lo que puse aquí es la manera en la que _ese determinado grupo scout_ se maneja ¿sí? De igual forma al final encontrarán algo de meta con los términos raros.

**_Agradecimientos ñoños: _**Gracias a mi hermanito (él sí es scout de verdad verdad) por tenerme paciencia y explicarme muchas cosas. Gracias a _MundoCrayzer_ por ayudarme con el insight de la mente de Teen!Sherlock. Gracias a mi hermosa _Lenayuri_ por… Ella sabe por qué ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat. La versión teenager y el AU de esta historia pertenecen a mi retorcida cabecita c:

* * *

.

**¡Siempre listos!**

por Maye Malfter

.

— ¿Recuérdame por qué hago esto?

—Mami quiere que hagas amigos. Que te relaciones con chicos de tu edad. Dice que esto será bueno para ti.

— ¿Recuérdame _otra vez_ por qué hago esto?

Sherlock estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el cinturón de seguridad aún puesto. Habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que Mycroft se estacionara cerca de ese estúpido parque rodeado de árboles, saturado de verde, plagado de gente.

_Detestable en verdad._

Mycroft rodó los ojos y destrabó el seguro de la puerta mediante un botón en el tablero del auto. Sherlock miró con desdén hacia la ventana, para luego volver de nuevo la vista al frente. El hermano mayor soltó un bufido y salió del auto, abrió la puerta de Sherlock y se quedó allí esperando, aclarándose la garganta para captar la atención del menor. Sherlock siguió ignorándolo.

—Sherlock, baja del auto.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que hagas lo que viniste a hacer y terminemos con esto. Tengo que regresar a la oficina, no tengo todo el día para tus pataletas de niño pequeño.

—Tal vez si dejaran de tratarme como a un niño pequeño dejaría de comportarme como uno.

—Lo dudo mucho, querido hermano.

Sherlock dirigió la mirada hacia Mycroft, le observó de abajo hacia arriba, y alejó el rostro de nuevo, apretando sus brazos más firmemente contra el pecho. Mycroft resopló exasperado.

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes, baja del auto en este instante o les diré a todos en la próxima cena de navidad lo de tus clases de ballet después de la escuela. Estoy seguro de que el tío Rudy estará encantado —dijo Mycroft, en un tono calmado pero de clara amenaza.

Sherlock giró el rostro hacia Mycroft como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, su expresión completamente horrorizada.

—No te atreverías —siseó Sherlock.

—Pruébame —fue la sencilla respuesta del otro.

El menor de los Holmes miró a su hermano con incredulidad, buscando indicios de mentira en sus palabras. No había ninguno. Resignado, Sherlock desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto, tomando su mochila del asiento de atrás y cerrando la puerta con el doble de la fuerza necesaria. Mycroft arrugó la nariz pero no comentó nada.

—Me alegra mucho que seas tan cooperativo, hermanito —dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Ahora bien, de acuerdo con el amigo de papá ya todo está en orden. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte con algún adulto encargado, decirle tu nombre y preguntarle qué debes hacer. Demás está decir que debes comportarte.

—Sí, sí. Buscar algún adulto, pedir indicaciones y evitar perder demasiadas neuronas cerebrales por andar haciendo cosas sin sentido. Hecho ¿No tenías que irte? —preguntó Sherlock. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que Mycroft se quedara a verle hacer el tonto junto con todos esos niñatos bobalicones, con sus ridículos pantalones cortos y su venta de galletas de puerta en puerta.

—Es cierto —convino el otro—. Regresaré por ti alrededor de las siete. Intenta no asesinar a nadie, ¿sí?

—No prometo nada —Mycroft resopló de nuevo y Sherlock le dio la espalda.

—Diviértete, Sherlock —fue lo último que dijo el mayor antes de meterse de nuevo en el auto y salir del estacionamiento. Sherlock respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar por el sendero del parque.

Se encontraba en un claro del Hampstead Heath, un parque muy grande a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Su madre se había empeñado en enviarle allí por recomendación de un amigo de su padre, un amigo que por cierto ya no era del agrado de Sherlock ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Sherlock Holmes necesitaba unirse al movimiento scout para hacer amigos? A decir verdad ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Sherlock Holmes necesitaba amigos?

Pero cuando a Margaret Holmes se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de idea, así que una semana después de que el odioso de Harold Stamford fuese a cenar en la casa de los Holmes, Sherlock se encontraba caminando hacia su primer día como _novicio_ scout.

El amplio claro estaba a rebosar de chicos y chicas de todas las edades, desde pequeños niños de no más de ocho años hasta semi-adultos de la edad Mycroft. Llevaban la característica camisa beige con dos bolsillos al frente, aunque Sherlock debía admitir que lo de los pantalones cortos quizás era simple cliché televisivo, pues nadie parecía llevarlos. No que el clima hubiese hecho demasiado sencillo andar en pantalones cortos, de todas maneras.

Los varones, tanto adultos como niños, llevaban jeans o pantalones color azul naval; algunas chicas llevaban falda, pero la mayoría usaba también jeans o pantalones. Algunos pocos no llevaban la camisa, pero todos usaban una pañoleta anudada cerca del cuello, en colores azul, blanco y rojo. Sherlock observó con curiosidad el extraño lazo que unía los dos extremos de la pañoleta sobre el pecho de cada scout, diciéndose que si estaría allí en contra de su voluntad, al menos emplearía su tiempo en algo útil, como aprender a hacer nudos.

A la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraban varios adultos, los cuales Sherlock identificó como los encargados del lugar. Caminó un poco más y de inmediato distinguió el rostro redondo de Harold Stamford. El muchacho se acercó a Harold, y este le recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sherlock! Me alegra tanto que hayas venido —exclamó el hombre, atrapándole en un abrazo incómodo que Sherlock no correspondió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Stamford —saludó Sherlock de manera cortés.

—Buenas tardes, chico ¿Estás listo para divertirte en grande? —preguntó Stamford a su vez, sin poder ocultar su visible entusiasmo por ver a Sherlock allí.

—Apenas puedo contenerme —fue la respuesta del muchacho, quién le dedicó al Harold una de sus sonrisas ensayadas, la misma que usara en su cumpleaños para que su padre pensara que el libro de curiosidades astronómicas que le había regalado le había gustado.

— ¡Estupendo! Será mejor que te asigne uno de mis muchachos para que te explique todo lo relacionado con nuestro pequeño mundillo. Lo haría yo mismo, pero estoy un poco atareado con el _Jamboree_ de este año, ya sabes. Quería que mi Mike te acompañara en tu primer día, pero hoy no ha podido venir, así que te presentaré a mi segundo mejor guía ¡Watson, ven acá! —gritó Harold hacia el cúmulo de gente en medio del claro. Una cabeza color arena asomó de entre varios de los chicos mayores y Sherlock tuvo que contener una sonrisa que por razones desconocidas quería surcar su rostro.

Un muchacho de unos diecisiete años se acercaba hacia ellos, sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez de allí el extraño impulso de sonreír que había atacado a Sherlock, algo que ver con la odiosa necesidad de su cuerpo de congeniar con la gente a su alrededor. Su cuerpo tendría que aprender a comportarse debidamente a partir de ahora.

El chico les alcanzó, miró un instante a Sherlock y luego se dirigió a Harold— ¿Me llamaba, señor Stamford?

—Sí, muchacho, necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo Harold sin perder tiempo—. Este de aquí es Sherlock, es hijo de uno buen amigo mío y quiere unirse al club. Sus papeles ya están pasados, así que hoy es su primer día como novicio.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó el otro chico, mirando de nuevo a Sherlock y sonriéndole directamente. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego se reprendió mentalmente.

—Quiero que le muestres lo bueno de ser uno de nosotros, que vea que aquí se la puede pasar realmente bien ¡Haz que se quiera promesar hoy mismo! ¿Cuento contigo, John? —La sonrisa de John se amplió imposiblemente, y asintió hacia el señor Stamford. Harold le revolvió en cabello y asintió para sí mismo— Bien, entonces los dejo. Tengo que atender unos asuntos. Siéntete como en casa, Sherlock. Nos veremos luego —y dicho esto se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, dejándoles solos.

John se balanceó sobre sus talones un segundo y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Sherlock.

—Uhmm… Entonces creo que ahora somos tú y yo, ¿eh Sherlock?

—Eso parece —respondió Sherlock, evitando mirarle demasiado.

—Está bien, entonces comencemos —dijo John, rodeando los hombros de Sherlock por un momento, para hacerle caminar junto a él. Un momento después, John le soltó—. Prepárate para asombrarte. No por nada soy el mejor guía de por aquí.

—El señor Stamford dijo que eras el segundo mejor guía —dijo Sherlock sin poder contenerse.

—Pero Mike está enfermo, así que hoy soy de lo mejor que hay —respondió John simplemente, guiñándole un ojo— ¿Te parece si nos sentamos allá un rato, o prefieres seguir caminando? —preguntó, señalando el pie de un árbol a unos treinta metros del centro del claro.

—Sentarse suena bien —convino Sherlock. Mientras más pudiera evitar tener que relacionarse con toda esa gente, mejor.

—Bien.

John caminaba demasiado cerca de Sherlock, tanto que el menor podría jurar que sería capaz de medir la temperatura corporal del otro si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Sherlock, la cercanía de John no le molestaba en lo absoluto. _Hablado de cosas raras_.

—Y… ¿Hace cuánto que quieres ser scout, Sherlock? —Preguntó John, mientras seguían caminando.

—Desde nunca —respondió Sherlock honestamente—. Estoy aquí porque mi madre cree que será bueno para mí. Jamás hubiera considerado unirme de no haber sido por su insistencia.

—Oh.

Sherlock miró a John de soslayo, estudiando las microexpresiones de su rostro en busca de indicios de enojo, decepción o aburrimiento. Contrario a lo que hubiese podido esperar, John trasmitía comprensión. _Hablando de personas raras._

—No estás enojado —estableció Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Acabo de decirte que no tengo el mínimo interés en ser un scout, y el señor Stamford te pidió expresamente que hicieras que me quisiera _promesar_ hoy mismo, lo que sea que eso signifique. Mi imposibilidad de encontrarle el encanto a esta clase de actividad significa por supuesto que cualquier intento tuyo por convencerme será completamente en vano, y por ende habrás perdido tu tiempo en mí, en vez de emplearlo en algo más productivo desde tu punto de vista —explicó Sherlock, disparando las palabras como balas de una pistola automática—. Entonces no entiendo cómo es que no estás enojado.

John dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no dijo nada más hasta que alcanzaron el pie del árbol. El muchacho se sentó directamente sobre el césped, mirando hacia el centro del claro, y Sherlock hizo lo mismo. Luego de un minuto o dos, y después de dejar escapar otro suspiro bastante audible, John se volvió hacia Sherlock y retomó la conversación.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Sherlock?

A Sherlock esto lo tomó desprevenido. Tanto la pregunta como la completa y repentina atención del otro muchacho. A la sombra del árbol sus ojos azules parecían ser pardos, lo cual era imposible, pues Sherlock había identificado su color azul desde que Harold Stamford los presentara hacían ya unos veinticinco minutos. _Deja de pensar en sus ojos, Sherlock._

—Quince y medio —respondió Sherlock, en cuanto pudo salir de sus pensamientos para atender al tiempo presente.

Era algo que le pasaba a veces, eso de perderse en sus pensamientos mientras el mundo seguía girando. Según Mycroft, esta capacidad podía ser desarrollada en su beneficio, pero hasta ahora todo lo que había logrado hacer era sostener conversaciones completas de las que luego de varios minutos se daba cuenta que no había dicho nada en voz alta.

—Yo tengo diecisiete —dijo John, corroborando las deducciones iniciales del menor—, y me encanta estar aquí, como puedes notar —dijo, señalando la gran cantidad de parches e insignias zurcidas sobre su camisa—. Pero no siempre fue así. Si a mi yo de catorce años le hubieran dicho que mi yo de diecisiete sería un _Rover _condecorado, mi yo de catorce les habría pateado el trasero —Sherlock no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, y John le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Así que el segundo mejor guía-

John se aclaró la garganta y Sherlock sonrió un poco, corrigiéndose a sí mismo.

—El _primer_ mejor guía de toda el grupo tampoco quería ser scout ¿Es eso?

—Pues sí —admitió John—. Aunque no era nada en contra de los scouts _per se_. Era más en contra de toda la vida como la conocemos.

—Oh… Así que eras un rebelde sin causa, John.

—De los que usan ropa oscura, fuman a escondidas, patean botes de basura y tiran papeles en la calle. Toda una amenaza para la sociedad —dijo bromeando, pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos. Lo cual era una pena, porque tenía una sonrisa muy agradable… _Pero qué demonios, Sherlock ¡Concéntrate!_—. He de admitir que de la parte que más me arrepiento es la de haber sido tan imbécil como para fumar por tres meses seguidos. Es un hábito bastante tonto y destructivo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera me gustaba. Sólo lo hacía por retar a la ley, haciendo algo para lo que supuestamente era cuatro años demasiado joven.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó las costillas a Sherlock. Él fumaba desde hacía casi un par de años, desde que descubrió que la nicotina era un excelente medio para canalizar sus pensamientos e ideas. No eran más de una o dos cajetillas a la semana, y sólo cuando no le era posible tocar su Stradivarius; difícilmente podría considerarse que lo suyo con el cigarrillo era adicción o dependencia, pero escuchar la opinión de John acerca del tema le producía la extraña sensación de estar haciendo algo malo e indebido. Se prometió a sí mismo que de ahora en adelante tocaría más el violín, y llenaría sus pulmones de menos humo y alquitrán.

— ¿Y cómo pasaste de ser la oveja negra a ser la oveja scout? —preguntó Sherlock con sincera curiosidad. John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquello.

—Si conocieras a mi familia, no dirías que era la oveja negra —Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, sin entender, y John le sonrió un poco, con cara de estar decidiendo algo—. Quizás esto no te interese, pero ya que estoy intentando probarte que ser un scout es más que llevar un uniforme ridículo en verano y saludarse con un gesto gracioso de la mano, te lo voy a contar: Verás, cuando yo tenía trece años mi casa no era exactamente el mejor ambiente familiar. Mis padres peleaban mucho, papá bebía, mamá lloraba y mi hermana mayor se escapaba de la casa a cada rato para irse de fiesta con sus amigos. Para cuando cumplí catorce, Harry se declaró gay ante mis padres y papá la corrió de la casa. Las peleas entre mamá y papá se hicieron peores, y papá culpaba a mamá por lo de Harry. Demás está decir que nadie me prestó atención cuando comencé a salir mal en el colegio. Yo solía ser un alumno de excelentes calificaciones, pero con todo ese revuelo en casa mis calificaciones bajaron, los profesores comenzaron a regañarme diciéndome que no me esforzaba lo suficiente y en algún momento decidí que nada valía la pena, así que me rebelé. Hubiera perdido completamente ese año escolar de no haber sido por Mike.

— ¿Mike? —preguntó Sherlock, quién había estado escuchando atentamente el relato de John, secretamente agradeciendo que lo peor que hubiera en su propia casa fuera su entrometido hermano mayor y las terribles cenas de navidad, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Sí, Mike Stamford, el hijo del señor Stamford. Mike y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria, pero nunca fuimos demasiado unidos. Sin embargo, él fue el único que observó lo suficiente como para notar que algo pasaba conmigo. Mike se dedicó a convencerme de acompañarle aquí aunque fuera un día, diciendo que sería divertido tenerme como parte de su _patrulla._ No sé cuantos meses tardó en convencerme, pero cuando al fin acepté venir debo admitir que mi vida cambió. Mike y su padre se encargaron de hacerme pasar la tarde más agradable que hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo, y a partir de allí me uní al grupo.

Sherlock estaba realmente sorprendido ante toda la información que John le estaba revelando. John era, sin mentir, una de las personas de apariencia más afable y jovial que Sherlock hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo. Que detrás de todo eso se encontrara un pasado un tanto oscuro y un historial familiar bastante complicado era sin duda una verdadera sorpresa. Quizás el sonriente John Watson era mucho más interesante de lo que en un principio había supuesto.

Y sin embargo, Sherlock aún no entendía que tenía todo eso que ver con él y su deseo de no pertenecer a los scouts. John pareció intuír las dudas de Sherlock, porque enseguida comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Te debes estar preguntando qué rayos tiene que ver eso contigo ¿no? —dijo sonriendo de nuevo hacia Sherlock— Necesitas escuchar toda la historia para saberlo. A menos que ya te hayas aburrido —Sherlock negó con la cabeza y John continuó—. Bien. La cosa es que luego de venir con Mike la primera vez, y de pasarla genial, volví a mi casa aún con la intención de no regresar. Pero la siguiente semana me encontré tan harto de estar en mi casa, y tan cansado de ser lo que era, que decidí regresar aquí para olvidarme de todo. Pude haber seguido haciendo lo que venía haciendo, claro, pero este lugar, la primera vez que vine, me recordó mucho a lo que solía ser mi hogar antes de que papá comenzara a beber y que Harry comenzara a salir de parranda. Me recordó lo que se sentía ser tratado con respeto, ser tomado en cuenta, ser parte de algo. Comencé a venir todas las semanas como novicio, hasta que Mike me sugirió que me promesara para poder ser parte oficial de la _Patrulla Sabuesos_, como se llamaba nuestra patrulla por aquel entonces. Acepté, y desde entonces no he faltado ni una sola semana. Mi vida cambió mucho en ese momento, las cosas se hicieron menos malas, el mundo comenzó a retomar sentido. Comencé a aprender de nuevo los valores que ya había olvidado, comencé a hacer nuevos amigos, y comencé a sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Eventualmente, mis calificaciones volvieron a subir, haciendo que mis profesores me elogiaran de nuevo. Las cosas en la casa mejoraron un poco, o tal vez el que mejoró su visión fui yo, nunca lo supe. Harry regresó a la casa, y aunque ella y mi padre no se la llevan muy bien, y aún ambos beben hasta olvidar su propio nombre, al menos mamá y yo sabemos que nada de lo que pase con ellos es nuestra responsabilidad. También comencé a jugar al soccer en la preparatoria y tengo una media beca que ayuda mucho a que mi mamá no se preocupe demasiado por mí —La sonrisa de John se iba haciendo cada vez más sentida a medida que el muchacho iba llegando al final del relato. Sherlock le miraba con asombro; ni en un millón de años hubiese podido adivinar la historia detrás de esos ojos azules—. Sip. Creo que en resumen todo salió bien —dijo finalmente.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente seca. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado escuchando a John, pero aparentemente había sido más de lo que había calculado. Seguramente ya pasaban de las cuatro.

—Qué bueno que Mike estuviera en tu camino —dijo Sherlock, al no ocurrírsele nada más interesante qué decir. _Pero qué tontería, ¿Sin palabras? ¿En serio?_

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —convino John, parpadeando varias veces, como obligándose a regresar al tiempo presente. De nuevo dirigió su mirada a Sherlock, haciendo que el menor se sintiera un poco azorado sin explicación aparente—. Lo que trato de decir, Sherlock, es que quizás todo lo relacionado al movimiento scout y a lo que hacemos aquí te parezca tonto desde afuera, pero somos más que simples niños portándose bien. Somos familia, somos valores y estamos siempre listos para alcanzar nuestras metas. Tal vez no se llegue a cambiar el mundo aprendiendo a hacer nudos y yendo de campamento, pero quizás estas actividades ayuden a alguien a cambiar su visón del mundo, y ya sabes lo que dicen: Cambia tú, y el mundo cambiará contigo.

John le dedicó a Sherlock una nueva sonrisa, cargada de cosas inexplicables que el menor deseó poder deducir, pero que le fue virtualmente imposible. Aparentemente, John Watson seguía siendo un misterio para sus habilidades, uno que Sherlock estaba más que dispuesto a resolver. Sin más que hacer, y antes de poder contenerse, Sherlock sonrió de vuelta.

...

El sonido de la puerta del auto al cerrarse hizo eco en el desierto estacionamiento. El sutil _clic _del cinturón de seguridad se dejó escuchar dentro del automóvil, al tiempo que Mycroft encendía el motor y los alejaba a él y a su hermano menor del Hampstead Heath.

—No recibí ninguna notificación del 999. Asumo que encontraste la manera de no asesinar a nadie —dijo Mycroft sin apartar la vista de la carretera, su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la tenue luz del atardecer londinense— ¿Tienes algo que quieras compartir, hermanito?

—No realmente —respondió Sherlock sin mirarle, demasiado ocupado jugando con el _nudo diamante_ dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. John le había enseñado a hacerlo con la condición de que sólo debía usarlo con su pañoleta scout, una manera muy creativa de hacerle comprometerse a volver la siguiente semana por su pañoleta.

.

_—Sin pañoleta difícilmente puedes considerarte un novicio, Sherlock, así que debes volver por ella. Además, ningún novicio a mi cargo debe ser visto sin su pañoleta. Tengo reputación, ya sabes._

_— ¿Y sueles contarle tu historia a todos los novicios a tu cargo, John?_

_—Sólo a los que me agradan._

_— ¿Suelen agradarte los novicios a tu cargo?_

_—No realmente._

.

Sherlock giró el rostro hacia la ventana, utilizando toda su concentración para no externalizar la sonrisa que pugnaba por formarse en sus labios.

— ¿Alguna cosa que llamara tu atención? ¿Algo interesante? ¿_Alguien_ interesante? —insistió Mycroft. Sherlock no respondió— Asombroso como es que no tienes nada que comentar, ni siquiera de ese chico que se quedó contigo hasta que yo pasé a recogerte ¿Hicimos amigos esta tarde, Sherlock? ¿Volverás la semana siguiente?

—Lo dejaré a tus propias deducciones, Mycroft —fue su escueta respuesta, la cual parecía ser lo suficientemente buena para el mayor como para no volver a hablar durante todo el camino a casa.

Por supuesto que Sherlock volvería a la semana siguiente, tenía que buscar su pañoleta scout para usarla con su perfecto nudo diamante sobre el pecho. Además, John había prometido enseñarle a hacer más nudos si regresaba, y algunas otras cosas que "le harían divertirse de lo lindo", palabras textuales del mayor.

Quizás pertenecer a los scouts no era tan mala idea como Sherlock había imaginado, sobre todo si John iba a estar allí para guiarle.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas:_**

Baden-Powell: Lord Robert Stephenson Smith Baden-Powell, 1er. Barón de Gilwell, fue un actor, pintor, músico, militar, escultor y escritor británico. Fundador del Movimiento Scout Mundial.

Jamboree: Gran campamento o reunión de Scouts. Esta denominación fue escogida por el mismo Baden-Powell. Un Jamboree puede ser nacional, internacional o mundial.

Novicio: Aspirante a scout. Aún no tiene pañoleta, ni se ha promesado.

Nudo diamante: Nudo decorativo utilizado para unir los dos extremos de la pañoleta y mantenerla en su lugar

Pañoleta scout: Trozo de tela normalmente de forma triangular que el scout lleva por encima del cuello de la camisa como parte de su uniforme. Es un símbolo externo de la promesa. En algunos grupos/asociaciones, se lleva a partir de haber hecho la promesa, en cambio, en otros se lleva desde un principio pero, del revés, y cuando se hace la promesa se le da la vuelta. Cada Grupo scout tiene una pañoleta con colores propios que le identifican y que no se repite en otros grupos de la misma región.

_En el caso de este fic, utilicé los colores de la bandera británica porque mi cerebro se negó en pensar algo más representativo. Básicamente, la pañoleta de este fic se rige por lo que se rigen todos los britons: "For Queen and Country"._

Patrulla: Grupo de seis a ocho scouts, que conforman un subgrupo de la Unidad Scout, esta se compone de: el guía de patrulla, los scouts y por ultimo pero no menos importante el sub-guía. Cada patrulla se distingue por el nombre de un animal cuyas cualidades debe conocer muy bien y desee imitar, un grito de patrulla y un banderín con distintos colores.

Promesarse: Hacer la promesa scout. Comprometerse a vivir según las normas y el código de conducta propio de un miembro del Movimiento Scout Internacional.

Rover: Integrante del Movimiento Scout que su edad ronda entre los 17 y 21 años. Es parte de una Comunidad Rover o Clan.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** _Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
